Je n'ai jamais eu le choix
by CursedFiddle20
Summary: AU. On n'échappe jamais à qui on est réellement, c'est ce que Lexa avait appris. Elle pensait pouvoir s'en sortir, mais la réalité finit toujours par nous rattraper.
1. Prologue

**Hey les gus, bon j'ai mis un moment à réfléchir si je voulais vraiment poster cette histoire. Enfaite, oui je le veux, mais j'aimerai bien avoir des retours, qu'ils soient positifs ou négatifs, ça me permettra de m'améliorer et/ou de changer des choses. Ca serait assez chouette de votre part. Pour le moment, il n'y a que le prologue de fait, je pourrai pas vous donner de date limite pour les futures sorties. Mais je pense que ça sera un par mois. Allez sur ce bonne lecture et tchô bonne !**

* * *

Une jeune femme, de vingt-cinq ans, était tranquillement assise dans un vieux fauteuil dans son salon, plongé dans l'obscurité avec pour unique lumière: la télévision. Elle fumait une cigarette tout en fixant le petit écran. Une bière, à moitié consommée, était posée sur une petite table en bois acajou, à sa droite. La brune fixait l'écran avec une certaine satisfaction et un léger sourire plus que narquois. Elle tira lentement sur le poison qu'elle tenait entre ses doigts fins. Les images défilaient devant ses yeux verts émeraude, c'était le téléjournal. Le gros titre de ce soir-là était: « ** _Le procès le plus important de l'histoire se transforme en mascarade. Lexa Woods est acquittée_** ». Ladite Lexa se vit dans le téléviseur, avec ses lunettes de soleil noires, portant son tailleur de la même couleur. Son avocat marchait rapidement à ses côtés, hors du Palais de Justice et de la horde de journalistes qui se jetèrent sur elle en l'envahissant de questions. On pouvait y lire la surprise sur leurs visages, ainsi que de la curiosité suite à l'issue de ce procès. Le présentateur commençait faire des commentaires plus que stupide suite au choix du jury. L'incompréhension était totale, même les gens interrogés dans la rue ne comprenait pas comment avait-elle pu s'en sortir sans sursis.

Le brune termina sa cigarette et l'écrasa dans le cendrier en recrachant de la fumée, puis elle éteignit la télévision en murmurant: « pauvres imbéciles ». Lexa se dirigea vers cuisine pour faire sa vaisselle. La lumière l'aveugla pendant quelques secondes, avant qu'elle ne se mette au travail. Elle releva d'abord ses manches, laissant apparaitre ses tatouages et de multiples cicatrices sur ses avants-bras. Elle retira, également, son bandage noir à la main gauche. Elle dévoila ainsi sa marque creusée dans chaire qui représentait un tribal sous la forme d'une faucheuse.

Lexa alluma le robinet, de l'eau tiède coula. Elle pris doucement son assiette et ses couverts pour les frotter avec éponge imbibée de liquide vaisselle. Les traits fins de son visage s'étaient légèrement durcis. Son regard fixait les mouvements circulaires de sa main, sans pour autant être attentifs à ces derniers. Lexa repensait à son procès gagné perfidement grâce à l'aide d'anciens camarades qu'elle avait espéré de ne plus jamais revoir, et surtout pas en ces circonstances. Si elle avait tout quitté ce n'était pour ne plus retourner dans son pays. Malheureusement, le destin en avait décidé autrement. Aujourd'hui elle n'avait plus choix.

La sonnette de son petit appartement retentit. La brune releva brusquement la tête. Elle n'attendait personne, surtout pas aujourd'hui. Elle coupa l'eau et s'essuya rapidement ses mains. On sonna une nouvelle fois. Elle s'empara du couteau qui se trouvait sur son plan de travail. Elle commença marcher doucement vers le porte, veillant à ne pas faire grincer le vieux parquet. La jeune femme s'approcha du judas, puis regarda à travers. « Et merde », lâcha-t-elle en reconnaissant l'individu qui venait la déranger. Son arme fut déposée sur la commode en chêne, qui se trouvait à côté de l'entrée. La porte s'ouvrit et laissa apparaître une belle femme aux cheveux mi-longs et blonds, au regard océan, mais en colère. Aucun mot ne fut prononcer. La brune se contenta de reculer pour lui qu'elle puisse rentrer. En entrant, la blonde fit un tour, avec ses yeux, de ces lieux qu'elle connaissait par coeur, pour y avoir passé une majorité de son temps ici ces derniers mois. C'est pour cela, qu'elle remarqua rapidement une pile inhabituelle de dossiers fermés sur la table du salon. Elle souvenait des bons moments ici avec la femme qu'elle aimait. Elle pouvait encore entendre leur éclat de rire provenant de la chambre à coucher, tout comme cette odeur commune à la cigarette qui empestait l'air, mais qui rassurait la blonde. Elle se sentait vraiment chez elle ici. Cela aurait pu le devenir, s'il n'y avait tous ces secrets qui entouraient son amante.

Lexa s'approcha avec prudence vers sa dulcinée, car elle savait que son silence ne présageait rien de bon. Pour Clarke, il était l'heure de connaître la vérité sur la brune. La blonde murmura:

\- De tout ce que tu me cachais, je n'aurais pas cru que tu serais capable de ça…

\- Je n'ai rien fait, déclara Lexa sur le même ton.

\- Pas à moi Lexa. Je te connais que trop bien.

Lexa sourit. C'était vrai. Elle n'avait jamais pu lui mentir. En général, elle se contentait d'esquiver la réponse ou ne dire que le strict minimum, sans jamais dévoiler l'entière vérité. Lexa manipulait les mots avec perfection.

\- Je comprend pourquoi tu m'as évité pendant des semaines, continua la blonde.

\- Je ne voulais pas que tu sois mêlée à tout ça, Clarke

\- Je me demande depuis combien de temps cela dure ? Depuis combien de temps me mens-tu ?

\- Depuis bien trop longtemps. Si j'avais su que tu serais l'ange venu éclairer mes jours trop sombres, je n'aurai rien fait.

\- Qui es-tu ?

\- Lexa Woods.

Clarke ricana d'un rire sans joie. Elle aurait dû sans douté. Lexa ne dira jamais la vérité sur ce qu'elle était, ni sur son passé. Cette situation ne pouvait plus continuer ainsi. Si elle devait rester ensemble, la brune lui devait d'être franche. Clarke se retourna et plongea dans les yeux émeraudes de Lexa. Elle y lut tout l'amour qu'avait Lexa envers elle et l'envie de sincérité qui la tourmentait comme à chaque fois, qu'elle ce genre de conversation avec elle. Malheureusement, cela ne suffisait plus pour Clarke.

\- Qui es-tu réellement ? répéta-t-elle.

Lexa ferma les yeux. Elle ne voulait plus voir ce regard bleu en colère, qui la suppliait de ne plus mentir. Elle était prise au piège. Clarke ne lâcherai rien, et elle le savait. Elle relâcha un gros soupire pour se donner du courage. Sa compagne avait le droit de savoir, du moins ce que Lexa choisissait de dire.

\- Quelqu'un que tu n'aurais pas voulu approcher, dit prudemment Lexa.

\- Alors c'est vrai tout ce que tu as nié aujourd'hui ? redouta Clarke.

\- Oui.

La bombe était lâchée. La blonde recula d'un pas avec un air choqué. « C'est impossible », se pensa-t-elle. Son regard s'était perdu au sol. Elle essayait de se souvenir de quand et surtout de comment n'avait-elle pas pu le remarquer. Ses yeux commençait s'humidifier. Les larmes menaçaient de couler à tout instant.

\- Je suis désolée, Clarke, souffla doucement Lexa, je n'ai jamais voulu ça.

La jeune femme s'effondra en pleurs sous l'expression impassible de son amante.

\- Je vais partir, déclara la brune.

Comment en étaient-elles arrivées là ? Clarke se sentait trahie. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de l'aimer, malgré elle. Elle l'aimait à en souffrir. Pourtant, à ce moment même, elle ne souhaitait qu'une chose: la haïr de tout ses forces.

\- J'aimerai pouvoir rester et tout recommencer avec toi. Réparer mes erreurs, mais je ne peux pas. Mon combat n'est pas terminé.

La blonde ferma les yeux. Elle essaya de contenir ses sanglots, mais cela lui était impossible. C'était trop d'un coup. Les pensées de Clarke se mélangeaient. Lui supplier de rester ou la laisser s'en aller. Elle avait le sentiment que dans les deux cas, elle souffrirait. Soit de son absence, soit de sa présence.

Quant à Lexa, elle savait que partir était la meilleure solution. En restant, elle la mettrait en danger. A cause de ses mauvaises décisions prises, son passé la rattrapait. Elle n'avait plus choix. Voir la blonde dans cet état, lui brisait le coeur. Surtout qu'elle était la seule et l'unique responsable. Elle en venait presque à regretter d'avoir voulu courtiser la plus, il y a de cela une année. Elle aurait dû s'éloigner quand elle avait eu l'occasion. Mais comment fuir, quand on rencontre la seule qui ne vous considère pas comme un monstre ? Qui voit, ce que vous ne voyez pas de vous-même ?

\- Il faut que tu t'en ailles Clarke, c'est mieux ainsi, dit doucement Lexa, tu n'as pas ta place dans mon monde.

Et la claque partit. C'était plus fort que Clarke, après tout ce qu'elles avaient vécu, la brune la rejetait pour des raisons qui lui étaient inconnues, et ce n'était certainement pas à cause de son procès. La blonde tremblait de rage, ses poings étaient serrés. Elle aurait voulu la frapper plus longtemps, mais elle ne pouvait pas. Pas quand elle voyait ses yeux verts qui la faisait fondre, pas quand elle voyait le regard désolé et coupable de son amour, pas quand elle y voyait la tristesse cachée derrière son masque.

Lexa ne répliqua pas. Elle se contenta seulement d'ouvrir la porte pour faire comprendre à la blonde que c'était terminé. Clarke s'arrêta à l'embrasure de la porte, cherchant désespérément une quelconque hésitation en la brune. Il n'y en avait pas, comme toujours, elle était imperturbable. Elle baissa alors la tête et quitta l'appartement, emportant avec le coeur de Lexa et son bonheur éphémère. La porte se ferma en silence.

Une fois sortie de l'immeuble, Clarke rejoignit rapidement sa voiture. Assise du côté conducteur, elle frappa violemment le volant en insultant Lexa et ses mensonges. Elle se maudissait d'avoir cédé, de s'être attachée à une personne qui semblait ne tenir tant que ça à elle. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas nier toute la joie qu'elles avaient vécues en une année et demie. Elle essaya de se calmer pour quitter cet endroit qu'elle maudissait à présent. Elle démarra difficilement, puis un jeta un dernier regard à la fenêtre de Lexa. Elle semblait entrevoir sa silhouette dans la nuit.

En voyait la voiture disparaître de son champs de vision, elle passa ses mains sur son visage. Comment avait-elle pu laisser la situation dégénérer à ce point ? Elle qui avait été toujours maître des actes, préparant avec minutie, elle s'était laissée dépasser. Une unique larme coula de son oeil droit. Le bonheur lui avait été toujours refusé, elle y avait enfin touché du bout de doigt. Elle y avait entrevu un espoir qu'elle puisse normalement, mais finalement, on le lui avait de nouveau arraché.

Son portable sonna. Elle le prit et y lut un message: « _C'était la meilleure chose que tu puisses lui offrir. Tu pars à la fin de la semaine. A._ ». Lexa ferma ses yeux verts pour s'enfoncer dans la noirceur d'un passé caché avec précaution. Elle hurla en s'effondrant sur le sol, les genoux à terre et son dos courbé. Sa tête était près du bois ciré et luisant. Le venin de la douleur s'infiltrait, une nouvelle fois, lentement sous sa peau. « Je suis désolée Clarke…Tellement désolée », sanglota-elle. Plongée dans le silence de son appartement, Lexa se laissa aller à l'agonie la plus douloureuse qui soit: sa solitude.

Clarke croyait que Lexa avait décidé de cette rupture suite à la tournure du procès. Qu'elle avait choisit la facilité plutôt que de se battre. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'était que le seul choix qu'elle n'ait jamais eu, était de sortir avec la blonde. Cependant, elle devait suivre les ordres de son mentor. Il avait été très clair, soit elle quittait la blonde, soit il la ferait disparaître. Non, Lexa n'était pas libre. Elle ne l'avait jamais été et elle ne le sera jamais.


	2. Retour à la maison

_Le port de l'île d'Arkedia, île de l'archipel des Arches, milieu de l'océan Pacifique_

Le soleil était au zénith et l'air était chaud et sec, même le petit vent semblait se réchauffer au contact de la chaleur des rayons et pas un nuage à l'horizon. Les mouettes bruyantes tournaient en rond autour du ponton, à la recherche d'une victime à voler. On pouvait apercevoir plusieurs bateaux de pêcheurs au loin, ainsi que des petites barques en bois. Plusieurs autres navires accostaient. Les marins s'activaient rapidement autour du bitte d'amarrage. Des gens de différents pays descendirent à la hâte, avec leurs valises, sur l'île dite paradisiaque. Lexa était là, assise sur un vieux banc fraîchement repeint, lunettes de soleil sur le nez, non loin de ce groupe de personnes qui se précipitait vers les taxis. Elle portait un simple T-shirt gris foncé, un pantalon de camouflage python noir, ainsi que des bottes de combat. Autour de son cou se trouvait son pendentif en or, hérité de sa mère. Il était de forme ronde et était sans artifice. Lexa commença à jouer nerveusement avec. Elle aurait voulu l'ouvrir pour pouvoir regarder les photos, mais elle savait que cela lui ferait plus mal qu'autre chose, et ce n'était absolument pas le moment d'être faible.

La jeune femme reconcentra son regard sur ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Lexa peinait à reconnaître l'endroit, tout avait changé depuis son départ, c'était à dire: deux ans. Le tourisme semblait s'être bien développé sur cet archipel, encore peu connu, il y avait trois ans. Elle sortit une énième cigarette de son paquet pratiquement vide, et pourtant acheter la veille. Elle l'alluma et tira une première bouffée mélangée de nicotine et de goudron. La brune regarda l'horloge accrochée contre le mur d'un magasin. 12h05. « _Encore dix minutes d'attente_ », pensa-t-elle. Ses deux sacs se trouvaient à ses pieds, malgré le fait qu'elle n'ait pris que l'essentiel, ils faisaient tout de même un certain poids. Heureusement que Lexa était habituée à porter de lourdes charges, sinon elle aurait tout laissé chez elle.

La brune vit au loin le bateau blanc approcher, une queue, d'une trentaine de personnes, commençait à se former, ce qui surprit Lexa. Sa destination était pourtant puriste, laissant peu d'ouverture d'éventuels touristes ou à d'autre évolution. Elle pensait que ce sentiment se serait renforcé à cause de la guerre. « _A moins que…_ », murmura-t-elle. Un léger sourire naquit ses lèvres, et disparut tout aussi vite, car elle réalisa: « _La guerre n'était pas finie quand je suis partie_ ». Etait-il encore temps pour fuir à nouveau ? et pourrait-elle compter encore sur ses contacts ? Un coup de sifflet retentit de la part du quartier-maître qui annonça d'une voix forte: « _Dernier appel pour l'île Trikru. Départ dans deux minutes »_. Elle se leva du banc en soupirant, puis prit ses deux sacs. Un sur son épaule, l'autre dans sa main. Lexa présenta son billet acheter ce matin. Elle avança sur la passerelle au rythme des gens. Elle se dit: « _Entrons dans la gueule du loup »._

C'était le milieu de l'après-midi, la jeune femme était posée contre le rambarde en fixant l'étendue d'eau bleu, une bière à la main. Elle aimait l'océan, le bruit des vagues l'odeur du sel et du poisson. Elle souvenait de la chaleur du moindre grain de sable et des rayons du Soleil qui tapait sur sa peau mâte. Dans ces moments-là, Lexa ne se souciait plus de ses problèmes de la réalité, qui l'avait rattrapée, malgré elle. Pourtant, cette eau venait simplement d'un autre large, d'une autre plage. Elle recommençait sans arrêter son cycle infernal, sans pouvoir décider de ce qu'elle voulait réellement. Elle n'était condamnée à n'être qu'une eau dont les gens profitaient pour leur propre bonheur égoïste. Comme Lexa qui ne possédait de libre arbitre et comme l'océan elle poursuivra son cycle sans vouloir faire ce qu'elle voulait vraiment. On avait toujours choisit pour elle, ce qu'elle devait être et ce qu'elle devait faire. C'était pour cela que la jeune femme profitait encore un peu de sa liberté, qui dans quelques heures ce ne sera plus qu'un vieux souvenir. Un vieil homme s'appuya à son tour contre la barre d'acier, sa canne posée contre le métal. Lexa tourna la tête pour l'observer. Il portait une casquette bleue marine, salie par la poussière. Il s'essuya rapidement le visage avec un mouchoir usagé en tissu. Son t-shirt noir, bien trop grand pour lui, contenait des marques de transpiration plus qu'évidente. Son short beige contenait quelques petits trous par-ci et là, cela ne faisait aucun doute sur la longévité de l'habit. Il portait aussi des chaussures brunes qui semblait plus ou moins neuves, mais déjà tachée, probablement par la boue. On pouvait constater à sa maigreur plus qu'effrayante, le peu de moyen financier qu'il possédait. Le vieillard semblait perdu dans ses tristes pensées, du moins s'était ce que la brune pouvait en déduire. Le yeux gris de la personne âgée s'étaient quelque peu humidifier. Lexa se détourna de lui et continua à fixer l'horizon.

\- C'est une belle journée, n'est-ce pas ? commença le vieil homme d'une voix basse.

\- Oui. C'est agréable, répondit par politesse Lexa.

\- Vous n'êtes pas d'Arkedia, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non.

\- Vous êtes une touriste ?

\- Absolument pas.

\- Tant mieux.

Un silence se fit. La brune avait reconnu l'accent du vieillard. C'était un Trikru. Elle ne s'étonnait pas de la réponse de l'homme, elle ricana. Au vu de son âge, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il était puriste et qu'il n'acceptait pas le développement de « son » île.

\- Pourquoi riez-vous ? le questionna-t-elle.

\- Vous êtes Trikru et vous n'aimez pas les touristes.

\- Exact, ma p'tite dame. Comment le savez-vous ? sourit-t-il

\- Avec votre accent, et parce que je rentre aussi chez moi, après deux ans d'exil.

\- Où passé le vôtre ?

\- Disparu. Après mes années passées à l'étranger.

\- Vous avez fui la guerre ?

\- La guerre était terminée.

\- Celle contre Azgeda oui, mais pas celle qui a suivi.

C'était ce que redoutait Lexa. Voilà pourquoi son mentor avait tout fait pour qu'elle rentre. Il ne faisait aucun doute sur sa sentence, bien qu'elle ne lui devait rien, du moins en théorie. En pratique, c'était autre chose. Comme aimait dire son mentor: « _un contrat ça se brûle »._

\- Tout ce commerce-là, ce « développement », c'est la faute d'Alistair. Son contrat avec l'Organisation nous a perdu.

\- Je trouve plutôt cela positif économiquement. Nous serons plus indépendant, moins d'Organisation.

Le vieillard ria amèrement.

\- Ca ne s'est pas passé comme ça. D'après ce qu'on dit, l'Organisation et les Sages auraient passé un contrat. Contrat qu'Alistair n'a pas respecté par peur. Et maintenant, notre île subit son incompétence. L'Organisation est plus puissante que jamais.

« _Par peur ? Ainsi donc Alistair avait craint l'Organisation. Peut-être la craignait-il encore ?_ » pensa Lexa. Quoiqu'il soit c'était un bon à savoir. Elle pourrait utiliser cette information contre lui.

\- Mais pour moi, ce sont des mensonges. Un contrat qu'Alistair n'aurait jamais accepté.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Il était bien trop sage à cette époque-là. Puis, nous avions pas besoin de l'Organisation pour gagner.

\- De ce que j'ai entendu, l'Organisation possédait un puissant soldat, formé en partie par les Sages. Elle aurait éradiqué une bonne partie des troupes ennemies.

\- Sornettes. Aya est une légende, affirma durement le vieillard.

\- Vous semblez si sûr de vous.

\- Je le suis. Il fallait bien trouver quelque chose pour redonner le moral aux troupes. Quoi de mieux qu'un soldat fort et rusé ? Croyez-moi, Aya est un mythe. La vie d'un homme est bien peu remplie comparer à celle qu'elle a dû vivre. Si elle avait réellement existé, je ne peux que la plaindre et priez pour sa pauvre âme.

\- C'est une héroïne, pourtant.

\- Et comme tous les héros, elle eut une fin tragique.

\- Racontez-la moi, vieil homme. J'ai quitté l'île bien trop tôt pour connaître la fin, demanda vivement Lexa.

Le vieil homme soupira. Il regarda la jeune femme, en voyant son air curieux, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lâcher un petit sourire. « _La fougue de la jeunesse »,_ pensa-t-il.

\- On raconte qu'elle serait devenue folle, suite à ses multiples tortures subies de la part d'Azgeda. Qu'on peut parfois entendre ses cris de démence au plus profond de la forêt. D'autres disent qu'elle serait morte lors de la dernière bataille. J'ai même entendu qu'elle serait partie se perdre dans l'océan. Encore une fois, rien n'est sûr, car personne ne l'a jamais fréquentée. Ou ceux qu'ils l'ont fait, sont probablement morts.

\- Ce sont de tristes fins.

\- Oui. Les héros ne sont là que pour faire rêver les jeunes comme vous. Pour qu'ils partent faire la guerre, à la place des hommes cachés dans leur bureau. Ils veulent avoir la gloire de la victoire ou la mort de leur modèle. Cependant, en vrai, ils n'auront ni l'un, ni l'autre, dit-il amèrement, ils seront juste oublié avec le temps.

Lexa ne commenta rien, mais elle pouvait sentir la rancoeur dans la voix de cet homme envers son mentor et les décisions qu'il avait pris, il y avait plus de dix ans. Elle se demandait dans quel Etat allait-elle retrouver son chez-elle, après deux ans d'absence. C'était long, malgré tout. Et surtout, comment allait-elle prouver sa bonne fois. Elle n'était pourtant pas en position de négocier quoique ce soit. La brune avait deux jours d'avances, peut-être que cela jouerait à son avantage, bien que ses chances soient minimes.

\- Puis-je vous posez une question ? demanda le vieux en la sortant de ses pensée.

\- Allez-y vieil homme.

\- Pourquoi revenez-vous au pays ?

\- Et vous ?

\- Pour mes défunts fils. On m'a refusé l'exhumation sur Arkedia, alors tous les mois je leur rends visite, avoua-t-il avec un sourire triste.

\- Je suis navrée.

\- Moi aussi...

L'homme semblait perdu une nouvelle fois dans ses pensées. Probablement qu'il imaginait une autre vie. Une vie où ses enfants seraient encore vivants. Une vie où chacun d'eux se marieraient et auraient des enfants. Une vie remplit de joie et de rire. Une vie qui ne viendra malheureusement jamais. Les guerres lui avait tout pris. Ses terres, ses enfants et sa femme. Il ne lui restait que de maigres économie pour venir sur l'île Trikru.

\- Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question, ma p'tite dame.

\- Problèmes personnels à régler.

\- Rien de bien joyeux pour vous non plus. J'espère que tout s'arrangera.

\- Je l'espère aussi vieil homme. Malheureusement, je n'ai aucun contrôle sur cela.

Après cette dernière phrase, aucun d'eux continua à parler. Perdus dans leurs souvenirs respectifs. Lexa sortit une cigarette et l'alluma, avant que son regard ne perde dans l'eau bleu marine de l'océan. Les vagues jouaient de ses yeux, formant des images qu'elle croyait pouvoir renier.

 _Le port de l'île Trikru, île de l'archipel des Arches, milieu de l'océan Pacifique_

Lexa posa enfin pied à terre. Ses deux sacs bien en main. Elle salua une dernière fois le vieil homme de la main, avant de commencer sa route en marchant. Le brune ne reconnut pas les lieux de son enfance, tout avait changé, tout était neuf, reconstruit. Elle se souvenait encore des bâtiments détruits et enflammés à cause des explosions. Les cadavres couchés dans les rues, ou encore les gens qui tombaient, comme des mouches devant les yeux de tous. Cette atmosphère pesante et rouge, à cause des flammes et du sang. Les débris qui se trouvaient par çà et là sur le sol. Le bruit criant d'une mitraillette et le sifflement de balles qui frôlaient sa tête. Aujourd'hui, tout était beau, comme si l'horreur passée avait été effacée pour oublier à tout prix cette page noire de l'histoire des Trikru. Malgré leur victoire, ils ont beaucoup perdu et Lexa le savait mieux que personne. Dix-sept ans de batailles et de sacrifices, cela laissaient des traces dans les mémoires des citoyens.

Lexa continuait d'avancer vers sa destination. Bien qu'elle en ait pour environ une heure de marche, elle pouvait sentir son angoisse augmenter au fur et à mesure de ses pas. Elle n'avait aucune envie d'être ici, et si elle ne possédait pas une épée de Damocles sur sa tête, elle ne serait jamais venue et n'aurait jamais quitté Clarke. La simple fait de penser à son ex-compagne lui serrait le ventre. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce que la blonde faisait. La pleurait-elle ? La haïssait-elle ? Lexa l'ignorait, mais c'était mieux ainsi. Elle avait espéré pouvoir échapper à son passé en fuyant et en disparaissant, cependant tout finissait par se savoir qu'on était soldat de l'île Trikru. Même ses amis haut placés n'avaient pas pu la cacher éternellement. Pourtant, elle y avait cru. Pendant deux ans, avec sa compagne à ses côtés et après son procès, elle y avait cru jusqu'au bout. La brune avait touché sa liberté du bout des doigts, pendant un et demi, qu'elle trouva dans son premier vrai travail dans un bar.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne vit pas qu'un homme en uniforme, qu'elle connaissait que trop bien, la suivait. Arrivée à un carrefour, une voiture bleue marine s'arrêta devant elle. La vitre se baissant et entendant un nom qu'elle pensait avoir oublié, fut prononcé. Elle sut. Son mentor l'avait observé tout ses déplacements. La main de l'homme sur son épaule l'obligea à rentrer dans le véhicule. Elle ne se débattit pas et obéissant contre son gré. La brune voyait le paysage vert défilé sous ses yeux, avec un contraste avec les nouveaux immeubles, les anciens et ceux qui étaient en reconstruction, mais aussi la richesse et la pauvreté. La voiture ralentit devant une énorme bâtisse fait de pierres grises, datant probablement de plusieurs siècles. L'automobile s'arrêta dans la cour intérieur, à travers la vitre, Lexa pouvait tous les regards dirigés vers elle, avec une certaine impatience malsaine. La jeune femme détestait être au centre de l'attention, surtout en ces lieux. Elle ouvrit prudemment sa portière, et sortit lentement. Un silence lourd se fit. On pouvait apercevoir que tout le monde avait écarquillé leurs yeux. Il fallut quelques secondes pour que des murmures s'élèvent gentiment. Le choc passé, on pouvait entendre des « traitresse », « désertrice » ou encore « lâche », que les mentors n'hésitaient pas à cracher, par haine et par dégoût pour Lexa, de vive voix. Les élèves, du moins pour les plus jeunes, n'avaient aucune idée de qui était la brune et ne comprenaient pas ce qu'ils se passaient. Deux ans que la jeune femme avait quitté son île natal, et en deux ans, elle était devenue tabou au point de vouloir l'oublier dans la confrérie des Sages. Néanmoins, les habitants continuaient de parler d'elle, même sous forme de fiction et de rumeurs. Lexa suivait docilement les deux hommes qui l'avait conduit ici. Elle s'attarda rapidement sur ces lieux qui n'avaient jamais réellement quitter sa mémoire. Elle se souvenait des bons moments, comme des mauvais. Elle se rappelait aussi de son premier départ, sa première véritable mission. Cela lui fit de la peine d'entendre la haine de ses anciens frères et soeurs d'armes, pour qui elle avait tout donné et à cause de qui elle avait décidé de partir loin de cette vie. Ils comprenaient pas son choix, elle pouvait le comprendre, mais ils connaissaient pas les raisons de son départ et des horreurs qu'elle avait vécu pendant la guerre, et ces sots se permettaient de la juger. Elle s'agaçait de ces jugements beaucoup trop facile sur sa personne. C'était pourtant ce qu'ils avait appris et ce qu'ils apprenaient à leurs élèves: « _Ne jamais juger une situation rapidement, si tu ne possèdes pas toutes les informations pour pouvoir le faire »._ Les soldats la firent entrer dans le vieux bâtiment. Malgré son calme olympien, Lexa eut, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, peur de ce qu'il pourrait lui arriver.

Du haut de son bureau, un homme, âgé de soixante-deux ans, observait la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux noirs inquiets. Ses cheveux bruns, longs et grisonnant étaient fermement attachés en queue de cheval. Sa barbe grise était toujours aussi longue, était bien taillée. Sa tenue noire, faisant ressortir son écusson, qui se trouvait sur l'épaule, rouge. Il soupira un grand coup avant de retourner s'asseoir à son bureau où un unique dossier était posé dessus. Il se passa la main sur son front, signe qu'il était nerveux face aux évènements actuels. Il regarda son épée soigneusement rangée dans son fourreau appuyée contre le bois d'acajou. La situation commençait à dégénérer autour de lui. Il avait perdu beaucoup de respect face à certain mentors, élèves et citoyens. Cependant, même si ses choix n'avaient pas été les bons, ils avaient été les meilleurs à l'époque. Il se souvenait encore comment son île, pourtant si conservatrice, avait basculée…

* * *

 _Forteresse Trikru, île de l'archipel des Arches, douze ans plus tôt_

Deux hommes étaient debout, l'un à côté de l'autre. Le premier n'avait pas plus de cinquante-cinq ans et était habillé d'un costard hors-prix, avec un cigare, tout aussi cher, dans la bouche. Sa cravate rouge lui serrait doucement le coup. Il était plutôt grand, son crâne était dépourvu de cheveux, son regard brun était sévère, mais jamais méchant. Sa mâchoire était parfaitement rasée, on pouvait encore sentir son après-rasage. Il portait une chevalière en or à son majeur gauche, avec les armoiries de sa famille, c'est-à-dire: un losange dont l'intérieur était minutieusement gravé d'un ours debout de profil le gueule ouverte, comme pour lâcher un puissant hurlement. Tandis que le deuxième portait une tenue de camouflage verte, permettant de se cacher dans son environnement vert. On pouvait apercevoir l'écusson rouge sang de la confrérie sur son épaule gauche. Cela représentait un livre noir fermé avec deux lames croisée en derrière. L'homme avait cinquante ans. Ses cheveux bruns, commençaient à être grisonnant, était longs et attachés vulgairement en une simple queue de cheval. Il portait également une longue barbe, qu'il taillait de temps en temps. Son regard noir était neutre, et sa posture était maîtrisée ne dévoilant aucune nervosité. Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiet face au tournure des évènements qu'ils se sont passés la veille. C'était pour cela que l'homme d'affaire était présent. L'homme chauve s'accouda au balcon de pierres et observa la cour intérieure, dont plusieurs enfants et adolescents s'entrainaient avec leur mentor. Le bruit de plusieurs coups de feux, ainsi que des épées, qui s'entre-choquaient envahissaient la zone extérieure.

\- Je ne comprends pas ce que tu cherches chez les élèves, Titus, commença le barbu.

\- La perle rare, Alistair. La perle rare, ricana l'homme en tirant sur son cigare.

\- Ils sont trop jeunes, leur formation n'est pas terminée et n'ont aucune expérience sur le terrain.

\- Je compléterai leur formation, puis ils vieilliront et gagneront en expérience.

Les yeux du dit Titus se concentra sur deux personnes. Une femme brune de quarante-deux ans se battait avec un bâton, avec son élève, une adolescente de treize ans, brune également. L'agilité de la plus jeune ne faisant aucun doute de son talent. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la comparer aux autres. Ils étaient tous doués, mais celle-ci était certainement meilleure que tout ce monde réuni. Il l'avait trouvée, celle qui remplacera son défunt employé. Titus la pointa du doigt pour faire comprendre à Alistair qu'il voulait la voir à l'oeuvre de plus près. Ce dernier hocha la tête. Ils quittèrent le balcon, pour descendre rapidement à la cour. Ils traversèrent les longs couloirs de pierres ornés de vieilles tapisseries, dont certaines dataient de plusieurs siècles. Arrivés à destination, Alistair appela le mentor et l'apprentie d'une voix autoritaire. Elles se stoppèrent immédiatement. La femme fronça légèrement les sourcils, elle était inquiète. Elle savait qui était Titus, et sa visite n'avait rien d'anodine. Voyant l'air soucieux de son maître, l'adolescente ne put s'abstenir de lui demander d'une voix enfantine: « Tu vas bien Anya ? ». Anya se retourna vers l'enfant aux yeux verts émeraudes et lui offrit une réponse avec un sourire rassurant:

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Aya. Viens, ne nous faisons pas attendre Alistair.

Aya ne commenta rien. Ce ne devait pas être grave, peut-être était-ce un test d'Alistair pour vérifier si elle avait toujours sa place ici. Il faut dire qu'elle n'était pas en grande forme ce matin. Elle ne s'était probablement pas assez reposée. Ses cauchemars étaient revenus et, depuis quelques nuits, elle peinant à trouver le sommeil.

Arrivées à la hauteur des deux hommes, Anya baissa la tête respectueusement et baisa la chevalière de Titus. Aya ayant vu son mentor se comporter ainsi, se dit que cela devait être quelqu'un de rudement important. Alors, elle fit de même. L'homme chauve sourit. Il fixait les prunelles vertes encore emplit d'innocence. Il aurait pu ressentir de la culpabilité face à ce qu'il avait prévu pour cette gamine, mais non. Son métier ne le lui permettait pas d'avoir de la compassion pour quiconque, même pour une enfant. Alistair ordonna à Aya de faire le parcours du combattant, qui se trouvait sur leur gauche, le plus rapidement possible. Cette dernière ne réfléchit pas et obéit. « C'est un bon point », pensa Titus. Il observa avec fascination la rapidité et sa capacité à s'adapter facilement à son environnement de l'adolescente. Deux minutes trente plus tard, elle revint vers les adultes, essoufflée. Anya était fière de son élève, elle la félicita d'un petit sourire.

\- Aya va te doucher et attends-nous dans ta chambre, quand tu seras changée. Anya, viens avec nous, dit Alistair.

Une boule d'angoisse se forma dans le ventre d'Anya. Cela ne prévoyait rien de bon. Néanmoins, elle suivit les hommes docilement. Une fois arrivés dans le bureau, elle pris place sur un des fauteuils de cuir devant elle, tandis qu'Alistair s'asseyait à son bureau, couvert de différentes cartes.

\- Anya tu sais que nous sommes en difficulté depuis plusieurs semaines, et cette situation ne peut plus continuer. L'île d'Azgeda et ses autres îles gagnent chaque jour un peu plus de terrain, tandis que nous reculons. C'est pour cela que j'ai fait appel à Titus pour avoir un nouveau soutien intérieur, comme extérieur, grâce à ses contacts un peu partout dans le monde, expliqua Alistair.

\- Viens-en aux faits.

\- Demander de l'aide de l'Organisation à toujours un prix. Titus veut recruter Aya parmi ces rangs, en contre-partie il nous offre tout ce dont avons besoin. Hommes, armes, propagande et argent.

\- Je m'y refuses ! rugit Anya.

\- Ce n'était pas une question, mais information.

\- Et je trouve que je suis plus que généreux face que je vous donne, intervient Titus.

En voyant le regard désespéré d'Anya, Alistair comprit qu'il devait avoir une sérieuse conversation avec elle, et cela dépassait la relation de mentor à élève. Il demanda alors à Titus de les laisser. Une fois la porte fermée, la femme s'énerva.

\- Tu ne peux me faire ça !

\- Je le peux et le fais, je suis votre mentor à tous. Anya, il n'y a de places pour ton attachement personnel ici, surtout pas maintenant, haussa-t-il le ton

\- J'ai promis à sa mère de la protéger, coûte que coûte.

\- Nous sommes en guerre, bientôt nous serons dans l'incapacité de nous protéger nous-même, alors comment veux-tu la protéger quand tu seras morte ?! Cet accord est ce qui sauvera notre île de l'invasion et tu le sais.

Anya se sentait prise au piège. Il avait raison. Son maître était sage et expérimenté. Il les avait, à de nombreuses reprises, préservé de l'ennemi. S'il avait demandé de l'aide à l'Organisation, c'était que la situation était plus que critique. Et elle l'était. Ce qu'Anya ignorait, c'était que la nuit dernière la confrérie d'Alistair avait perdu un des points les plus stratégiques, qui se trouvait sur la plus haute colline de l'île, ce point permettait d'avoir une vue sur l'ensemble des habitations. Le bunker avait pourtant été renforcé, mais malgré cela, il n'avait pas résisté à l'attaque éclair d'Azgeda. Bilan des morts: cent-cinquante et aucun survivant. Azgeda devenait chaque jour un peu plus fort. Alors si donner Aya assurait une victoire, Alistair était prêt donné sa meilleure élève. Ce dernier se leva de sa chaise et se posta, à genoux, à côté d'Anya.

\- Il n'y a pas de places pour les sentiments, murmura-t-il doucement, j'aurai voulu avoir d'autres options, mais il n'y en pas. Le devoir avant tout, ne l'oublie pas.

\- L'Organisation ne se contentera pas d'Aya. J'espère que tu le sais.

\- J'en suis bien plus conscient que tu ne le penses.

Il quitta la pièce sans un mot de plus, laissant Anya à ses pensées. La guerre a commencé il y avait sept ans. Azgeda voulait l'archipel en entier, après avoir passé plusieurs accords plus que frauduleux, elle avait pu mettre la main sur la quasi-totalité des îles, sauf celle des Trikrus, qui faisait de la résistance. Elle était la plus grande île et possédait énormément de ressources naturelles et matériaux précieux qui enrichiraient avec certitude Azgeda. Le fait qu'Azgeda n'avait pas encore pu mettre la main dessus, était à cause de la confrérie des Sages. Guerriers et érudits, ils ne laisseraient pas une île totalitaire mettre la main sur la leur. Il y avait beaucoup trop de culture, ainsi que de savoir à protéger, et les Sages donnaient leur vie tout cela, ainsi que pour leurs habitants et pour leur libre arbitre. L'Organisation de Trikru avait aussi beaucoup à perdre, si les Sages perdaient la guerre. Tout leur traffic de drogues et d'armes était perdu. C'était, également, eux qui fournissaient aux gens ce qui leur manquait, contre une jolie somme d'argent. Si les Sages laissaient faire, c'était simplement pour de praticité. Etant une île indépendante, les vivres et les fonds pouvaient manquer rapidement, surtout avec la croissance constante de la population. L'ancien mentor d'Alistair avait donc fait un pacte avec le grand-père de Titus pour pouvoir continuer à faire le commerce sur l'île, sans être réellement inquiété de quoique ce soit. Cependant, cela ne suffisait plus à Titus, qui était un homme plus qu'ambitieux. Il voyait, en ce nouvel accord, une occasion de posséder encore plus de pouvoir et de droit. Accord qui effrayait Alistair, malgré son visage sûr. Faire affaire avec l'Organisation avait toujours un prix…

* * *

 _Forteresse de l'île Trikru, présent_

On taqua à la porte, cela sortit Alistair de ses pensées. Il vit ses deux guerriers entrer avec Lexa. Il leurs fit comprendre d'un vulgaire signe de main, qu'ils devaient les laisser, puis montra la chaise en bois à la jeune femme. Ce qu'elle fit sans broncher. « _Elle n'a pas changé »,_ se dit-il. Quant à la brune, elle était suspicieuse face à ses attentions. Son intuition l'avertissait de quelque chose de plus important et de plus grave. Son comportement, ainsi que ses cernes sous les yeux, n'étaient habituelles pour son mentor. Elle le connaissait trop bien, pour ne pas se faire du soucis. Le silence de la pièce fut coupé par le vieux mentor.

\- Bonjour Aya, salua poliment Alistair.

* * *

 _Appartement de Lexa, Polis, présent_

Il n'était pas dix heures quand Clarke entra dans l'immeuble. Elle passa devant les boîtes aux lettre grises sans un regard, puis appuya sur le bouton de l'ascenseur. La blonde attendit quelques secondes, avant que les portes ne s'ouvrent. Elle pressa sur le bouton du dernier étage, heureusement pour elle que le bâtiment ne contenait que quatre étages. Pourtant, cela ne lui enleva rien à son stresse. Clarke pouvait sentir ses mains devenir moites au fur et mesure que l'engin montait. Une boule de nerf se forma dans son ventre. Trois jours étaient passés depuis sa dernière conversation avec Lexa, et elle espérait qu'elle puisse à nouveau parler. Clarke avait pris quelques jours de recul pour réfléchir à ce qu'elle voulait vraiment. Et ce qu'elle voulait, s'était Lexa, peu importe ce qu'elle avait fait. Cependant, elle avait besoin d'une explication sur ses actes et surtout que signifiaient: « _mon combat n'est par terminé_ » et « _tu n'as pas ta place dans mon monde_ ». Clarke devait éclaircir ces points-là, si elle devait continuer ensemble.

Les portes de métal s'ouvrirent, et la jeune femme sortit. Elle traversa rapidement le petit couloir beige, puis arriva à l'appartement 315. Elle sonna, le bruit très aigu et agressif retentit. Elle attendit. Rien. Elle recommença une nouvelle fois son geste. Rien. Aucun signe de Lexa. L'angoisse monta progressivement, car ce n'était définitivement pas normal pour Clarke. Elle réfléchit un court instant. Elle savait que ce qu'elle était entrain de faire, était mal, mais elle devait en avoir le coeur net. Clarke se rappela des cours de Lexa pour crocheter une serrure. C'était la première fois qu'elles avaient passé la nuit ensemble chez la blonde. Cette dernière avait perdu ses clés, et la brune lui avait montré comment rentrer chez elle, si cela devait arriver une seconde fois. La blonde sortit un petit crochet de sa poche de veste, qu'elle mit dans la partie haute du trou de la serrure et un trombone qu'elle inséra cette fois-ci dans la partie basse. Elle appuya légèrement dessus pour faire tourner doucement le verrou dans la direction où elle tournerait si elle possédait la clé. Le cliquetis se fit entendre et la porte s'ouvrit sous ses yeux. L'appartement était plongé dans la nuit complète, alors elle referma derrière elle et alluma la lumière. Rien n'avait changé, les meubles étaient encore présent, à leurs places respectives et le ménage avait été fait, ce qui surprit Clarke. Elle connaissait par coeur les habitudes de Lexa et à cette heure-là, elle aurait dû être chez elle. Elle vit le cendrier de la brune toujours poser à sa place habituelle, c'était-à-dire sur la petite table à côté du fauteuil. Le blonde y vit une unique cigarette écrasé. Elle trouvait cela étonnant, car Lexa était une grosse fumeuse, elle consommait un, voire deux paquets par jour. Quand elle était contrariée, elle enchaînait plusieurs cigarettes sur un laps de temps de dix minutes. Clarke avait eu du mal au début avec cette habitude. Bien que Lexa ait toujours respecté le fait que Clarke soit non-fumeuse, cela ne l'avait pas empêché de fumer une ou deux clopes chez la blonde. Cette dernière se souvenait que cela avait été le premier sujet de dispute. Etant fille de médecin, elle connaissait les conséquences dangereuses de ce poison. Sa mère l'avait suffisamment mis en garde en lui donnant des cours et en montrant des photos peu ragoûtantes. Néanmoins, Lexa lui avait fait comprendre qu'elle n'arrêterait pas, par conséquent la jeune femme s'était habituée à l'odeur agressive de la cigarette qui envahissait l'appartement et les habits.

Clarke continuait son petit tour, elle arriva dans la cuisine. La vaisselle avait été faite et rangée. Elle s'approcha fébrilement du frigo. Le meuble serait le premier révélateur de la présence ou non de la compagne de la blonde. Elle l'ouvrit d'une main tremblante, ses craintes se confirmèrent en une seconde. Il était vide, si n'était la présence d'une simple bouteille d'eau, partiellement consommée. Clarke le referma doucement, comme pour assimilé le choc. « _Je vais partir_ ». Ces paroles résonnaient sans cesse dans ses pensées à présent. C'était donc vrai. Ce fut l'électrochoc, elle courut jusqu'à la chambre à couché, pour vérifier ce qu'elle savait déjà, mais, naïvement, elle espérait que ce soit faux. Sans réfléchir, la jeune femme se précipita vers l'armoire et l'ouvrit. La majorité des vêtements de la brune avaient disparu, comme ses tenues de sport. Cependant, le reste, comme ses jeans ou encore ses habits de travail, étaient encore soigneusement pliés et rangés. Elle ouvrit un tiroir de sous-vêtements, c'était identique que le reste. Seules les affaires confortables n'étaient plus présentes. « _Mon combat n'est pas terminé »_. Clarke blêmit. Affolée, la blonde se dirigea vers le lit, plus précisément, sous ce dernier. La valise, qui contenait les uniformes de Lexa, avait disparu. La claque de l'évidence secoua violemment Clarke. Sa compagne était partie, elle ne pouvait plus le nier à présent. Les larmes, qu'elle s'était efforcée de garder, coulèrent. Elle lâcha un sanglot bruyant en posant sa main tremblante sur sa bouche, comme si elle ne voulait pas qu'il sorte. Clarke resta de longues minutes par terre à pleurer. Elle se releva difficilement, puis s'assit sur le matelas. Elle avait pensé que les paroles de Lexa était du bluff, que cela était le contre-coup de son procès et de leur dispute.

Clarke devait trouver des explications sur le comportement de Lexa. La jeune femme se souvint alors de quelque chose sur lequel son amante avait refusé, catégoriquement, de lui montrer, et la blonde ne connaissait qu'une seule personne capable de l'aider. Elle se saisit alors de son téléphone portable. La sonnerie retentit plusieurs fois dans l'oreille de la blonde.

\- Raven ? J'ai besoin de toi.

* * *

 **Hello les gus, j'espère que ça vous aura plu, hésitez pas à lâche un petit commentaire de vos impressions. Une dernière, si l'un de vous n'est pas trop occupé ça se serait sympathique de sa part s'il pourrait m'aider à corriger mes fautes, parce que malheureusement j'en ai fait encore et parfois je ne les vois pas toute suite. Allez tchô bonne !**


	3. La mission

**Hey les gus, j'espère que vous allez bien. Voilà un nouveau chapitre.** **Et je sais qu'il y a encore des fautes, que je corrigerai dans les jours qui suivent. Pardonnez-moi, mais la fatigue me rattrape. Après si vous voulez m'aider n'hésitez pas :)**

* * *

Aya ne répondit rien face à Alistair. Elle l'observa méticuleusement, cherchant une quelconque faille dans ses traits qui trahirait ses véritables intentions. Cependant, il ne laissait rien paraître, ni peur, ni détermination, juste un soulagement face à sa présence. Et pourtant, elle savait ce qui l'attendait. La haine de ses anciens compères n'avaient fait que confirmer ses doutes et ne pouvait, malheureusement, que l'accepter. C'était la loi. Une loi mal faite et d'un autre temps pour la brune.

Alistair regardait son ancienne élève, bien que son silence, signe d'un certain manque de respect, l'agaçait, il ne pouvait nier qu'Aya cachait toujours ses émotions avec une facilité déconcertante derrière sa froideur naturelle. Ses deux années d'exil ne l'avait pas changée, bien au contraire. Aya avait dû mentir à tout son nouvel entourage, à sa petite amie, sur ses activités, ainsi que sur son comportement étrange de ses premiers mois dans la société, à laquelle elle n'avait pas été habituée. Masquer ses émotions était inné chez elle.

\- Je pourrai te souhaiter un bon retour chez toi, mais cela serait hypocrite de ma part, commença Alistair, tu as plusieurs jours d'avance. Essayais-tu de me doubler ?

\- Viens en aux faits, ordonna durement Lexa.

Le vieux mentor sourit et ne répondit rien. Il voulait faire durer encore un peu ce moment. Deux ans qu'il la cherchait. Deux ans de recherches plus qu'intensive pour la retrouver, ça serait trop facile s'il lui donnait toute suite ce qu'elle voulait savoir. Il caressa sa barbe grisonnante avant de se lever pour aller se poster devant sa grande fenêtre. Alistair observa difficilement ses élèves en bas, qui semblait tous le fixer en attendant son application à la loi. L'homme ouvrit la porte vitrée, puis se dirigea vers la rambarde. Il posa ses deux mains à plat sur la pierre sculptée, ses sujets ne disaient rien. Ils attendaient impatiemment le verdict de leur chef. Certains se demandaient: « pourquoi restait-il dans son bureau alors qu'il devrait être en bas ? ».

Alistair fit signe à Aya pour qu'elle vienne près de lui. Bien que réticente, elle obéit. Après tout, c'était ce pourquoi elle avait été formée. Obéir aux autres peu importe qu'ils soient stupides ou dangereux. Ici, elle ne pouvait plus penser par elle-même. « _Je n'en ai plus pour longtemps »,_ se dit-elle. Elle s'approcha avec la tête haute, comme si elle tentait de montrer son courage face à sa situation. Arrivée à la hauteur de son ancien mentor, la foule la hua, lui cracha toute sa haine en l'apercevant. Ses yeux verts s'attrista légèrement devant ces gens en colère. Ces mêmes personnes qu'elle eut appelé « frère » ou « soeur » et pour qui elle avait tout sacrifié jusqu'à son humanité.

\- Je pensais que tu serais plus adulée que cela, commenta Alistair.

\- La loi est très clair. Un déserteur doit mourir de la main du mentor de tous, déclara Aya.

\- Tu es un héros ici.

\- Pour le peuple, oui, mais pour ce qui fût ma famille autrefois, non. Je ne le suis plus. Je suis devenue Aya la traitresse. Fais ce que tu as faire Alistair. Que toute cette histoire se termine enfin.

\- Je regrette de devoir sacrifier la meilleure Sage qu'il n'y ait jamais eu, dit tristement le mentor.

Il siffla en direction de la porte, deux Sages ouvrirent la porte, puis se dirigèrent vers eux. Aya ne pouvait pas voir leurs visages, car ils étaient cachés par un bandana noir. Cependant, elle vit leurs cheveux et leurs yeux. L'un était grand et baraqué, le regard noir emplit de haine à son égard. Son crâne était rasé, mais laissant une pousse sombre de quelques millimètres. L'autre semblait plus jeune, sa chevelure était blonde et mi-longue attachée en queue de cheveux, tandis que ses yeux étaient bleus. Le plus âgé ordonna au plus jeune de prendre l'épée appuyée contre le bureau acajou, tandis que lui s'approcha rapidement dans le dos de la jeune femme. Il attendit les ordres de son maître. Le blond apporta l'arme d'acier à Alistair, qu'il donna délicatement en s'inclinant. Aya secoua la tête en montrant l'absurdité de ce geste.

\- Il me montre son respect, ce que tu sembles avoir oublié pendant ton exil.

L'homme fit un signe de la tête à son élève, qui s'exécuta immédiatement en donnant un coup derrière le genoux de la brune, qui sous la force du choc s'effondra devant le vieux mentor. Elle pouvait entendre la foule applaudir et hurler leur ravissement pour son sort. A ce moment, elle ne ressentit que du mépris pour ces soldats, qui comme elle, avaient été manipulé, puis façonné pour obéir et ne pas réfléchir à une autre vie. Une vie de liberté. Elle connaissait leur sentiment. Ils se croyaient libre, pourtant ils ne pouvaient pas quitter l'île, parfois même, la forteresse. Ils ne pouvaient ni boire d'alcool, ni rire jusqu'à en avoir mal au ventre, mais le pire de tout, les Sages étaient interdit d'aimer qui que ce soit. Famille, amis, amour. Ils abandonnaient tout servir leur mentor et leur partie. Ils se nommaient « frère » ou « soeur » pour se donner l'illusion d'être important pour quelqu'un, non pas parce qu'ils tenaient à leur compagnon d'armes, car c'était tout ce qu'ils étaient. Des gardiens, des soldats, prêts tuer ou à mourir. On ancrait cette idée depuis qu'ils étaient enfants. « _L'amour des autres n'existaient pas. Seul celui de la confrérie est vrai_ ». Néanmoins, Aya était la seule à avoir connu ces interdits. Anya était sa tante, et elle lui avait donné tout l'amour qu'elle possédait, à l'abri des regards des autres. Elle était la seule à avoir reçu l'amour d'autrui et à avoir aimer en retour. Beaucoup la jalousaient pour cela. La brune se souvenait encore des discussions avec les autres autour d'un feu nocturne sur l'envie de donner son coeur à quelqu'un. Un fantasme qui n'avait pas été réalisé par tout ce monde en bas. Aya les comprenait, bien qu'on l'ait vendu à l'Organisation, c'était son devoir à l'époque, elle le savait et l'avait accepté. Toutefois, Titus lui avait laissé des libertés qu'elle n'avait jamais cru pouvoir connaître. A la fin de la guerre, elle avait décidé de partir contre un service pour le fils de Titus. Lexa avait accepté parce qu'elle voyait un nouvel avenir s'ouvrir à elle. Un avenir où elle pourrait goûter à cette liberté tant rêvée par ses compères, et qu'elle avait touchée. Malheureusement, la réalité finissait toujours par la rattraper. En regardant ce public, elle se souvenait comment tout avait commencé. L'arrangement d'Alistair et de Titus dont elle était la monnaie d'échange…

* * *

 _Forteresse Trikru, île de l'archipel des Arches, douze ans plus tôt_

Aya était assise sur son lit, ses longs cheveux bruns, encore humides, tombaient sur ses épaules. Elle portait une légère et simple tenue beige. Alistair était à genoux lui expliquant ce qu'il allait se passer pour elle, à partir d'aujourd'hui. Titus se tenait fièrement derrière le barbu, les mains croisées derrière son dos. il semblait fixé la réaction de la jeune adolescente. Elle n'exprimait rien, comme elle on le lui avait appris. Cependant, dans sa tête tout s'effondrait. Aya devait quitter tout ce qu'elle avait connu: l'endroit qui l'avait recueillie, alors qu'elle venait de perdre sa mère et son frère, ses amis qu'elle s'était fait ici, et son mentor, sa tante, sa dernière famille qui lui avait offert son enseignement et sa protection, mais Aya savait que son départ était nécessaire, car Alistair lui avait tout raconté. Ils étaient entrain de perdre, et cela n'était pas acceptable pour la jeune fille. La sécurité du peuple passait avant ses envies.

Le barbu posa une main pleine de réconfort sur son épaule avant de se lever, suivit de près par Titus. Ils passèrent devant Anya sans aucun regard. Le brun ferma la porte derrière elle. Elle s'approcha de sa protégée, qui n'hésita pas à lui sauter dans les bras, des larmes visibles dans ses beaux yeux verts. La femme la serra très fort contre sa poitrine, refoulant sa propre tristesse. Elle s'agenouilla pour être à la hauteur de son élève, puis elle commença à parler d'une voix douce:

\- Il faut que tu sois forte. Tu vas rentrer dans un monde beaucoup plus dur qu'ici…et, Anya ravala un sanglot avant de continuer, je ne serai plus là pour te protéger.

\- Tu m'as bien formée.

\- Trop bien formée.

« Et je n'aurais jamais dû », pensa le mentor. C'était pour cette raison que Aya avait été choisie, elle était la meilleure. Elles restèrent dans cette position encore quelques secondes, avant de se reculer mutuellement.

\- Je pars de suite, murmura la plus jeune.

\- Ne traînons pas alors.

Aya n'emporta aucune affaire avec elle, si ce n'était ses lames et son pendentif en or, solidement attaché autour de sa fine nuque. A l'intérieur se trouvait deux emplacements pour photo. Néanmoins, un seul était rempli. Il contenait une image de sa tante et d'elle-même, prise quelques années auparavant, quand elle commença sa formation pour devenir une Sage à son tour.

Elles sortirent en silence dans la pièce, puis marchèrent l'une à coté de l'autre jusqu'à la cour principale où une sublime voiture de luxe attendait Aya. Elles purent voir Alistair serrer la main de Titus, avant que ce dernier ne s'engouffre à l'intérieur de l'engin. La peur montait petit à petit dans le corps de l'adolescente, elle ignorait ce qu'il l'attendait derrière ces murs qui la gardait en sécurité du monde brutal. Anya se tourna une dernière fois vers son élève. Elle lui tendit le bras, que la petite lui saisit immédiatement. L'adulte prononça, dans un regard emplit de désespoir et regret: « Puissions-nous nous revoir ».

\- Puissions-nous nous revoir, répéta Aya.

A son tour, Aya entra dans l'auto, sans jamais se retourner. Anya avait bien formé son apprentie. « _Ne te retourne pas vers le passé. Il pourrait t'empêcher d'aller vers l'avant »._ Pendant que la berline noire disparaissait peu à peu, Anya lâcha une unique larme, pour sa nièce, qui partait vers un avenir aussi incertain que le sien…

* * *

 _Forteresse de l'île Trikru, présent_

\- Mes frères, mes soeurs, débuta Alistair en criant vers ses soldats, après deux ans de fuite, grâce à une poignée d'entre-vous, nous avons réussi à faire revenir Aya ! Elle est de retour, devant vous et à genoux, portant le poids de sa lâcheté sur ses épaules, les gens hurlèrent, je sais, je sais. Vous attendez tous que sa sentence avec impatience. Cependant, je tenais à vous dire quelque chose que vous avez tous oublié. Bien qu'Aya soit, aujourd'hui, une traitresse à son rang, elle nous a sauvé pendant la Grande Guerre. Sans elle, ses compétences et son intelligence, nous serions soumis à Azgeda. Croyez-moi, devoir appliquer ce que la loi exige me désole… Aya de l'île Trikru, je te condamne pour avoir déserté pendant la guerre !

La foule était en délire, applaudissant, clamant son jugement fatal. Le vieux mentor se retourna vers son élève en brandissant fièrement son épée qui scintille au Soleil. Aya ferma son regard pendant quelques secondes. Des flashs du passé apparurent rapidement dans sa tête. La mort de sa mère, Anya, son premier entrainement, ses premières blessures, l'Organisation, son premier amour, mais aussi la guerre, le sang et les cadavres, son frère. Une dernière image s'infiltra lentement dans sa mémoire, sa fuite à Polis, ses amis. Aya releva la tête, elle ne quittait pas le vieil homme des yeux, si elle devait mourir, elle mourra en regardant son assassin. Celui qu'elle considéra comme un père dans ses plus jeunes années, avant de ne voir que le mentor à qui elle devait la vie. Au moment où l'épée commença à s'abattre vers son cou, une unique chevelure blonde et des yeux aussi bleus que le ciel envahit la tête de Lexa. « _Clarke…Pardonne-moi_ », se dit-elle. La brune attendit le choc de la lame d'acier contre sa peau…

* * *

 _Appartement de Lexa, Polis, présent_

\- Pourquoi cela te prend-il autant de temps ? questionna avec une pointe d'agacement Clarke.

\- Parce que la combinaison du coffre est compliquée et pour q'je puisse l'ouvrir, il m'faut du silence, répliqua sèchement Raven.

Cela faisait déjà presque trente minutes que la brune essayait de trouver la combinaison, sauf qu'à chaque fois l'impatience de la blonde la déconcentrait, ce qui provoque une erreur dans le code. Raven continua de tourner la molette lentement vers la droite. Grâce à son stéthoscope placé dans ses oreilles, ainsi que sur la porte du coffre, elle attendit d'entendre le premier clic de verrouillage. Elle utilisa la même méthode, mais sur la gauche cette fois-ci. Un second clic retentit. Elle continua ainsi une bonne minute avant que le déverrouillage ne soit fait.

\- Je t'en prie Clarke, à toi l'honneur.

Il ne fallut pas le dire deux fois, pour que la blonde se précipite sur la poignée pour l'ouvrir définitivement. Raven se releva difficilement à l'aide de sa canne et recula de quelques pas, pour laisser la place à son amie de fouiller dans les affaires de Lexa. Elle ignorait ce qu'il s'était passé entre les deux jeunes femmes. Elle n'aimait pas vraiment Lexa. Elle ne la détestait pas non plus. En réalité, son existence la laissait indifférente, avec toute ces histoires de procès, elle comprit que la brune était loin d'être aussi parfaite, qu'elle voulait le faire croire, alors ça l'arrangeait bien de pouvoir trouver quelque chose de compromettant sur la brune. Cela prouverait une bonne fois pour toute à Clarke que Lexa n'était pas faite pour elle. Voyant que la blonde n'avait pas bougé, elle s'approcha d'elle en boitant en lui demandant ce qu'il se passait. Quand elle vit ce qu'il avait à l'intérieur, la Latina était à la fois surprise et déçue.

\- Wow. J'savais pas q'ta copine était riche, lâcha Raven.

\- Je ne le savais pas non plus, commenta Clarke en contemplant des dizaines et des dizaines de liasses de billets de cent dollars.

\- Tu penses qu' y a combien ?

\- Assez pour une vie entière.

\- J'm'attendais à mieux.

\- Quoi ? Tu pensais qu'elle cacherai un cadavre ?

\- Non, mais p'têtre des preuves d'sa culpabilité et d'son étrangeté.

Clarke ne répondit rien. Attristée par les propos de sa meilleure amie, même si elle était loin d'avoir tort. Pour le moment, elle ne voulait pas qu'on accuse Lexa de quoique ce soit. Surtout que ses amis ne connaissaient pas son histoire, tout comme elle. Bien évidemment, ils avaient raison quand ils affirmaient qu'elle était coupable. Oui, elle l'était. Clarke le savait. Lexa le lui avait dit. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi avoir fait ça ? Tant qu'elle n'aurait pas toutes les réponses à ses questions, elle ne pourrait pas le juger convenablement.

\- Quand t'auras fini de fixer c't argent, tu m'rejoindras au salon.

Raven sortit de la chambre et se dirigea vers une des quatre chaise se trouvant autour de la table. Elle posa sa canne contre le bois, puis se massa doucement son genou gauche plus que douloureux. Elle jura au premier passage qu'elle fit avec ses mains. Elle maudissait cette personne qui lui fait cette blessure qui ne disparaitrait jamais et qui avait détruit sa vie. Après quelques minutes, la brune cessa ses mouvements et observa l'appartement. Il faut qu'il était petit et miteux, malgré le fait qu'il soit joliment décoré. Elle trouva cela étonnant quand elle voyait tout l'argent que possédait Lexa.

Raven sortit dans la poche intérieur de sa poche, une flasque emplit de whisky. Elle but une grande gorgée. Elle tira une grimace et toussant légèrement du liquide qui lui brûlait la gorge. La brune n'avait pas entendu son amie revenir. Cette dernière soupira lourdement en constatant le flacon entre les doigts de la brune. Elle désespérait de revoir un jour son amie d'enfance qui respirait la joie de vivre, toujours prête à rire et à taquiner. Même si elle avait été exaspérante, il n'en restait pas moins que son sourire avait été plus que contagieux pour tout le groupe. C'était d'ailleurs grâce à elle que Clarke avait pu rencontrer tous ses amis. La blonde n'était pas quelqu'un de très sociable, préférant se réfugier dans le dessin que d'affronter la vie et ses difficultés. Après la mort de son père, ce trait de caractère s'était renforcé. Tandis que Raven avait été son exact opposée. Prête à tout pour y arriver, relevant tous les défis qu'on pouvait lui lancer. Depuis que son genou avait été abîmé et que la brune avait été rétrogradé au rôle de simple employé de bureau, la Latina avait tout abandonné. Bien qu'elle était toujours à la hauteur de son travail, donnant le meilleur d'elle-même, elle avait perdu tout ce qui avait fait un jour Raven Reyes. Même l'espoir de la revoir un jour avait disparu. Raven ne serait, désormais, rien d'autre que cette loque accro à la boisson pour oublier son mal-être.

\- J't'ai entendue Griffin.

\- Je n'ai rien dit.

\- Bien sûr… j'peux t'entendre penser.

\- Tu as arrêté tes médicaments ?

\- Ils m'faisait plus d'effet, et mes douleurs sont r'vnues. Du coup, j'fais comm'j'peux.

Clarke posa ses trouvailles sur la table tout en s'asseyant. Raven demanda en buvant une nouvelle gorgée et en pointant du doigt les documents: qu'est-ce q'c'est ?

\- Des photographies.

\- De qui ?

\- Je ne sais pas…Peut-être de ses amis et sa famille.

Sans aucune délicatesse, Raven s'empara d'une image. Elle l'observa rapidement.

\- S'tu veux mon avis, cett'fille-là, n'était pas qu'une amie, commenta-t-elle vulgairement en jetant le cliché sur la table.

Clarke détourna son regard vers l'image en question. En effet, il n'y avait aucun doute possible. On pouvait apercevoir Lexa serrant contre elle, avec un regard plus qu'amoureux, une jeune femme de son âge, brune, souriante et aux pommettes enfantines. La blonde était surprise de retrouver une telle image dans ce coffre. Elles avaient évoqué plusieurs fois leurs anciennes histoires amour, mais cette fille, Lexa ne lui en avait jamais parlé. « Pourquoi ? », se demanda-t-elle.

Raven vit le regard perturbé de sa meilleure amie. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'avoir de la peine pour elle. Elle ne pouvait pas nier l'amour de Clarke envers Lexa et vice versa. Elles s'aimaient tellement, c'était un fait incontestable. Depuis sa première rencontre avec Lexa, la Latina savait qu'elle était mentait et qu'elle possédait de nombreux secrets inavouables. Elle le sentait. Quand son amie avait commencé à sortir avec, cela créer une certaine tension entre elles, également avec Octavia, qui était de l'avis de Raven.

\- La mystérieuse militaire a disparue sans laisser d'traces en abandonnant des vieilles photos d'ex dont tu connaissais pas l'existence. Je m'pose la question si elle t'aimait vraiment, ajouta la Latina en ricanant sans pouvoir se retenir et mesurer ses mots.

\- Gardes tes commentaires pour toi ! Je ne suis pas d'humeur à les supporter aujourd'hui.

Clarke se leva les larmes aux yeux. Elle sortit sur le balcon pour prendre un peu l'air. Ca faisait trop d'émotion d'un coup. Les larmes tombèrent sur ses joues, seulement, elle n'en avait que faire. Elle en avait marre. Depuis sa rencontre avec la brune, elle avait subit tout leur reproche, leur doute. Sa mère, Octavia, Raven, Bellamy, même son ex s'y était mis. Clarke les avait toujours contredit avec force, affirmant haut et fort qu'ils ne pouvaient juger une personne parce qu'elle était différente d'eux. Qu'ils ne voyaient pas Lexa comme elle la voyait: belle, courageuse, sage, avec grand coeur et une grande fragilité. Elle avait plus qu'assez de toute ces accusations et reproches de la part de ses proches. Pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils pas simplement accepter Lexa comme elle était ? Ce qui rendait Clarke malheureuse était qu'ils n'avaient jugé son ex-petit-ami, alors qu'il avait été une ordure avec elle. Ils l'avait toujours accepté sans remettre son choix en question, mais la militaire qui venait d'arriver en ville, ne souhaitant que se reconstruire et s'intégrer, était de suite rejetée par pratiquement l'entièreté du groupe. Elle n'arrivait plus à supporter cette situation. Maintenant que la brune était partie, tout le monde allait plus heureux. Ses amis allaient probablement lui faire des remarques tel que: « Tu vois ? On t'avait dit qu'elle n'était pas faite pour toi » ou encore « Ne t'inquiète pas. C'est une bonne à rien, tu trouveras mieux ». Clarke le savait. Elle ne trouverait jamais mieux que Lexa. C'était la première fois depuis longtemps qu'elle avait été aussi heureuse. A cette pensée, ses pleurs augmentèrent.

Raven observait son amie sangloter sur le balcon. Elle passe une main dans son cou en baissant la tête, signe de son malaise.

\- C'est la vérité pourtant, murmura-t-elle.

Malgré que ses propos soient véridique, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de culpabiliser. Clarke était sa meilleure amie, qu'elle la connaissait depuis toujours. Pourquoi chercher à lui faire de la peine ? Cela n'avait aucun sens. La brune regretta de suite ses paroles. Sans le dire, Clarke lui demandait de l'aide pour trouver ce que cachait Lexa ou pour la trouver, et la Latina ratait l'occasion d'agir. La blonde avait été, chaque fois, présente quand Raven était dans le besoin. Encore plus depuis son handicap. L'accompagnant à chacun de rendez-vous chez le médecin, l'amenant par-ci et là, la récupérant totalement ivre dans les bars, en prenant soin d'elle, tout simplement. En Décidant qu'elle devait au moins ça à Clarke, Raven reprit la fameuse photo et la regarda plus attentivement. Elle fut perturbée, parce qu'elle croyait avoir déjà vu le visage de cette femme inconnue. C'était, il y avait quatre ans, lors de sa dernière mission. « Impossible », pensa-t-elle. La jeune femme blanchit d'un coup. Sa bouche s'asséchait et ses mains devenaient moites. Elle devait en être sûre avant de la dire à Clarke. Elle cacha alors le cliché dans sa poche intérieur, au même moment, la blonde ferma la porte-fenêtre. Elle commença à récupérer ses affaires.

\- On s'en va, annonça durement Clarke.

\- J'croyais q'tu voulais connaître le secret d'Lexa ?

\- Je le ferai. Sans ton aide. Je te ramène chez toi, trancha la blonde.

Raven accusa le coup, mais ne dit rien. Elle l'avait mérité après tout. Elle se leva difficilement de la chaise grâce au soutien de sa canne. Ses douleurs étaient encore présentes. La brune aurait souhaité pouvoir s'appuyer un peu sur la blonde pour soulager sa peine et marcher plus facilement, mais son amie était partie en direction de la porte et l'attendait. Son regard était dur, l'air de dire: « Dépêches-toi ! », ce que fit la Latina, sans se plaindre du mal qu'elle avait.

Aucune des deux jeunes femmes ne parlèrent durant le trajet. L'ambiance était plus que tendue, entre la colère de Clarke et la culpabilité de Raven. Il faisait bon pour ce milieu d'après-midi, ni trop chaud, ni trop froid. Une température parfaite pour sortir et boire un café sur une terrasse. C'était ce qu'elles auraient fait quelques mois en arrière. La blonde arrêta le véhicule devant un immeuble presque flambant neuf. Ce fut Clarke qui brisa le silence en premier:

\- Veux-tu que je t'accompagne ?

\- Non, ç'devrait aller.

La brune ouvrit la portière, puis commença sortir du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Une fois dehors, avant de laisser son amie, elle lui dit sincèrement: « Je suis désolée ». Ce à quoi la blonde répondit par un hochement de tête sans la regarder, et la porte claqua.

Une fois arrivée dans son appartement, Raven se posta devant son ordinateur. Elle entra sur la base de donnée, très protégée, de son travail, la CIA. Elle commença alors à chercher un dossier qui avait été classé par ses patrons sans qu'il soit fini, puisque la brune avait échoué dans sa mission. Quand elle le trouva, elle tapa le mot de passe demandé. Rien ne se passa, sauf l'énorme écriture rouge où il était marqué: « **ACCÈS REFUSÉ** ». Elle recommença. La même chose de produisit. La Latina essaya d'en ouvrir un autre, d'une mission qu'elle avait accompli plusieurs années auparavant. Encore une fois, le résultat était similaire. Ces patrons lui avaient bloqué l'accès à tous ses documents.

\- Quels bandes de salopards ! jura-t-elle en frappant son clavier, me snober chaque jour et m'avoir rétrogradé au simple de rang d'classeuse d'affaire n'était pas suffisant ! faut aussi qu'ils m'interdisent de r'voir mes rapports, ainsi que tout mon putain d'travail !

Elle appuya sa tête sur le dossier dans sa chaise en laissant échapper un grognement de frustration. Raven ne voyait qu'une solution pour le moment. Si elle ne pouvait trouver qui était ce fantôme du passé sur la photo, elle enquêterait sur Lexa Woods elle-même. Peut-être qu'au fur et à mesure elle remontrait la piste. Si seulement Octavia était là pour la soutenir dans son projet. Elle pourrait au moins avoir accès au dossier de la police de Polis. « Quoique… », se dit-elle. Finalement, elle connaissait peut-être un allier dans la CIA qui serait d'accord de l'aider…

* * *

 _Forteresse de l'île Trikru, présent_

Le coup fatal ne vint jamais. La lame était à quelques centimètre du cou d'Aya. Sans quitter Alistair des yeux, elle avait retenu sa respiration. Le barbu retira son arme et la donna au jeune qui se tenait à ses côtés, qui regarda la jeune femme avec un air soulagé. La foule s'était également tue, mais se reprit rapidement en criant son mécontentement. Elle y vit, dans se geste, un signe de faiblesse de la part de leur mentor. Aucun déserteur ou traitre ne devait vivre, c'était la loi. Elle avait toujours été appliquée, alors pourquoi ne le faire aujourd'hui. Peu importe qu'Aya soit une héroïne. Son allégeance allait à l'Organisation et tous les Sages le savaient.

Alistair ne perdit pas son sang-froid légendaire face à cette situation, il se retourna vers les siens et leva la main pour réclamer le silence. Après plusieurs minutes, les gens se calmèrent, bien que leur colère soit toujours présente en eux.

\- Mes frères, mes soeurs. Je comprend votre haine envers Aya et le mépris envers mon geste. La loi est clair et j'en suis parfaitement conscient. Il est vrai qu'en plus de milles ans, personne n'a jamais échappé à cette sentence, il fit une courte pause avant de reprendre, cependant, dois-je vous rappeler que sans elle vous seriez tous à la botte d'Azgeda en ce moment ? Ou bien qu'Aya a disparu sans savoir qu'il y avait une guerre civile sur nos terres ? Oui, elle a fuit, mais aucune loi n'ordonne d'abattre l'un des siens quand elle choisit de voir ce qu'il y a de mieux ailleurs. Soyez certains, si elle est revenue, c'est qu'il n'y a rien de mieux que la vie ici.

Aya se retient de rire. L'île Trikru n'était rien en comparaison de tout ce qu'il y avait à découvrir à l'extérieur de ces terres. La vérité était que si elle était revenue, c'était pour protéger Clarke avant tout. Néanmoins, elle savait que parfois il valait mieux mentir pour se protéger de la fureur des autres. C'était ce qu'Alistair faisait, car il savait tout et qu'il avait utilisé ses faiblesses.

\- Aya est là. Elle va subir ce que le règlement exige, c'est-à-dire: elle va devoir prouver sa loyauté envers nous, les Sages. C'est pour cela que je vais lui donner une mission. Si elle y arrive, ses fautes seront rachetées et oubliées. Dans le cas contraire, je l'enverrai en exil dans la forêt noire.

La forêt noire. Forêt sombre et mystérieuse dont personne n'est jamais revenu, du moins vivant. Le soir, on pouvait entendre des cris inhumains. Personne n'osait s'en approcher. On déposait simplement les condamnés à cent mètre de l'entrée, dont les soldats les pointaient de leur fusil menaçant tous ceux qui chercherait à fuir. Certains préféraient mourir que de mettre un pied dedans, d'autres bien trop arrogant croyaient pouvoir s'en sortir. Ces vantards-là, on les retrouvait, quelques semaines plus tard, complètement squelettiques, morts de faim et de soif. Une légende racontait qu'un monstre y vivait et aspirait la vie, puis l'âme de quiconque entrait dans son territoire.

Aya connaissait cette forêt que trop bien. Pendant la Grande Guerre, elle avait dû y entrer avec son équipe. Si elle s'en était sortie, ce n'était pas le cas de sa troupe qui avait succombé dans sa totalité. La brune n'avait pas vu la bête, parce qu'elle n'existait pas. Le seul moyen de se repérer dans ce labyrinthe d'arbres était l'aide des torches, car il n'y avait pas de luminosité. Sans lumière c'était la mort assurée. Crevasses, prédateurs, éboulements et les pièges étaient encore nombreux.

Alistair ordonna à son homme de la relever puisqu'elle ne semblait pas se décider à la faire, trop perdue dans ses pensées. Le geste brusque de l'homme la ramena à la réalité. Elle suivit docilement les trois hommes. La vieil homme l'invita à s'asseoir en face de lui, tandis que les deux autres sortirent en toute discrétion.

\- Bien, commença le mentor en sortant un dossier de son tiroir, nous allons pouvoir commencer.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Aya en prenant la fourre.

\- Ouvre.

Lexa pâlit en une fraction de seconde, rien qu'en voyant la tête de l'homme sur la photo accrochée en haut à droite de la première page.

\- Je vois que tu n'as pas oublié, se moqua Alistair, ta mission consistera à finir ce que tu avais commencé, il y a deux ans.

\- Q-Quand ?

\- Trois mois.

\- C-C'est impossible…Il-Il m'a juré que…

\- Aya, Il est bel et bien de retour.

En feuilletant les quelques pages qui s'y trouvaient, entre images et papiers, la jeune femme ne put que constater, tristement, que le mentor ne mentait pas. Il revenu et cela n'annonçait rien de bon. Elle fut surprise de remarquer qu'il n'y avait que peu d'informations. Venant des Sages, c'était très décevant de n'avoir aussi peu d'indication. Elle comprit pourquoi.

\- Tu me testes, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne dois pas seulement Le tuer, je dois aussi Le trouver.

\- Exact. Ton incompétence m'a fait perdre bien trop d'hommes. Et tu me dois bien ça pour avoir été aussi clément envers toi.

\- Bien. Je ferai ce que tu souhaites, Maître, dit-elle avec une pointe de sarcasme.

\- Informe-moi de tes avancées. Tes affaires ont été déposées dans ton ancienne chambre. Tu peux disposer

Puis Aya quitta la pièce sans plus de cérémonie. Son travail débutait et elle n'avait de temps à perdre. Elle savait à quel point Il pouvait être dangereux, surtout s'Il voulait sa vengeance. La brune se promit de ne pas faire la même erreur que la dernière fois. Il devait mourir et cette fois-ci, elle n'échouerai pas. Elle s'en faisait la promesse. La brune entra dans sa petite chambre d'enfant, tout était propre, rien n'avait bougé ou été déplacé, si ce n'était que les draps. Elle était bien éclairée, que ce ne soit par la lampe suspendue au plafond de pierre, qui se trouvait au centre de la pièce ou bien par la vitre qui s'ouvrait sur le balcon. Les murs de la pièce étaient blanc, tandis que le sol était fait de bois de sapins. Au milieu de la chambre, par terre, se trouve un vieux et grand tapis rouge vif. En face du la fenêtre, se trouvait un lit, de taille moyenne, couvert de tissus beige, où les sacs d'Aya étaient posés dessus. Elle se dirigea en direction de l'un d'eux et s'empara de son paquet de cigarettes. Elle sortit sur le balcon pour la fumer. Elle observa les gens en bas, certains étaient retournés à leur entraînement, mais d'autres, elle pouvait les voir murmurer en la regardant, puis regardant le bureau d'Alistair. Aya savait, des soldats qui parlent à voix basse ne présageait qu'un mécontentement général qui ne cessait de s'agrandir au fur et mesure que les heures passaient. La brune ne s'imaginait pas que la situation était aussi grave, elle craignait ne devoir de s'occuper de ce contretemps. Elle écrasa son mégot par terre.

Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'elle relisait encore et encore le dossier, le soleil était couché depuis un moment, pourtant elle ne pouvait pas lâcher ces feuilles. Elle s'acharnait à comprendre où pouvait bien commencer sa mission. Seulement, elle n'avait aucune indication précise, juste quelques notes griffonnées à la va-vite datant il y avait trois mois. Aya ne pouvait pas retourner sur les lieux puisque ce qui était écrit n'était pas fiable, ce n'était que des bruits, des rumeurs. Pareil pour les photographies prises, aucune n'indiquaient avec exactitude l'endroit où elles étaient prises. Cela la frustrait. Elle avait l'impression qu'Alistair se moquait d'elle, bien qu'elle soit la Sage la plus douée de sa génération, elle n'était pas magicienne. Le vieux mentor n'arrêtait jamais de se vanter de ses informateurs, qu'ils étaient les meilleurs, formés pour simplifier au maximum la tâches de ceux qui agissaient dans l'ombre.

La jeune femme regarda la fenêtre. Elle voyait la forêt assombrie par le nuit, les étoiles scintillantes et le croissant de lune dont la lueur reflétait sur l'eau de l'océan bleu marine. Elle s'approcha de la vitre, puis posa sa main dessus en soupirant tristement. Lexa laissa son esprit vagabonder en se demandant si Clarke pensait à elle, comme elle le faisait. Si elle avait remarqué son absence ou si elle était toujours en colère contre elle au point ne plus jamais vouloir la voir. En fermant ses yeux émeraudes, le regard océan de Clarke apparaissaient en premier dans ses pensées, puis ses cheveux blonds comme le blé, ensuite venait son visage angélique et son sourire parfait. Clarke n'était pas seulement belle, c'était la personne la plus pure possédant une personnalité magnifique que Lexa avait rencontré. A ce moment-là, la brune ne souhaitait qu'une seule chose: s'enfuir à nouveau de cette forteresse qu'elle maudissait autant qu'elle chérissait cette île. Retrouver son amour, la supplier de lui pardonner ses actes, ses mensonges et non-dits. Lui demander de tout recommencer, de purifier ses mains si sales et de panser les blessures, qui avaient brisées son âme, pour enfin lui retirer le souvenir de la guerre, qui avait détruit son humanité. Une unique larme coula sur sa joue, Aya la retira immédiatement. Ici, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de pleurer, d'exprimer ses émotions, surtout par ces temps tensions, face à son retour. Elle avait sacrifié son enfance, son adolescence et son début de vie d'adulte pour les Trikrus, mais surtout pour la confrérie.

Aya avait cessé de travailler, elle le fera le lendemain. Posée sur le toit de la forteresse, elle contemplait l'horizon avec les habitations légèrement éclairées, mélangées à la beauté de la nature qui s'allongeait devant elle. Elle se mit à fixer toujours ce croissant de lune qui flottait dans l'univers. Aucun endroit à Polis ne valait ce paysage qui se trouvait devant ses yeux, sauf un. Elle les ferma pour se souvenir du bruit des voitures, des klaxons, des sirènes ou encore des lumières qui illuminaient les grattes-ciels.

* * *

 _Polis, deux ans plutôt_

\- Où m'emmènes-tu Lexa ? Il est vingt-trois heures passé questionna curieusement Clarke.

\- Fais-moi confiance, répondit Lexa qui s'efforçait à vouloir forcer la grande porte métallique.

\- Nous sommes dans un immeuble plus qu'abandonner. Le panneau indique clairement qu'on ne devrait pas être là.

\- Aurais-tu peur Princesse ? la défia-t-elle.

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, sinon je vais croire que Bellamy à une mauvaise influence sur toi.

Le bruit d'une serrure qui se déverrouillait retentit. La brune tourna sa tête vers la blonde, qui était plus qu'impressionnée. Lexa regarda son coup de coeur plus que fière de son petit de tour. Elle ouvrit la porte pour la laisser entrer en première, mais devant le manque de réaction de Clarke, Lexa lui prit la main, puis la conduit aux escaliers pour qu'elles puissent monter. La blonde avait du mal à tenir le rythme rapide de la brune. Cependant, devant l'impatience de la brune, elle ne dit rien, tant qu'elle était heureuse de l'observer comme ça. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle la voyait si détendue et contente. Clarke l'observait souvent quand elle travaillait, au bar de Lincoln et Bellamy, elle était toujours très sérieuse, servant les clients sans prendre de pause, ne s'amusant guère, refusant tous les verres qu'on voulait lui offrir. Ses deux patrons l'obligeaient à prendre des jours de congés, parfois Lexa venait se joindre au groupe d'amis de ces derniers, dont Clarke faisait partie, mais elle parlait et rigolait peu. La blonde avait souvent l'impression qu'elle s'ennuyait, même si la brune affirmait le contraire en se justifiant qu'elle préférait la solitude de son appartement et qu'elle avait encore de la peine à s'adapter à ce monde après ses nombreuses années sur le champs de batailles. C'était pour cela que Clarke avait décidé, plus d'une fois, d'inviter Lexa pour une soirée films. Cela faisait trois mois que Lexa était arrivée à Polis, et deux mois que Clarke avait instauré que Lexa devait venir une fois par semaine chez elle, le mercredi plus précisément, pour lui montrer des oeuvres cinématographique qu'elle n'avait jamais l'occasion de regarder.

Arrivées sur le toit, Clarke était complètement essoufflée, tandis que Lexa respirait normalement en avançant toujours aussi hâtivement vers le rebord du vieux bâtiment.

\- Allez Clarke, tu rates le meilleur !

\- J'espère que ça en vaut la peine, dit difficilement Clarke.

\- Evidemment ! Pour qui me prends-tu ?

Clarke se posa à côté de son amie, elle fut bouche bée devant le spectacle couché devant ses yeux. On pouvait apercevoir Polis dans pratiquement son entièreté. Les buildings éclairaient toute la ville avec des publicités postées sur les façades, mais aussi avec l'aide des phares des automobiles, qui ne cessaient pas leur mouvement. Les étoiles scintillaient tellement qu'on pouvait distinguer plusieurs constellations. En face d'elles, se trouvait la Lune, dans sa totalité, essayant de faire une place pour sa lumière parmi tous ces bâtiments qui brillaient beaucoup plus que l'astre. La blonde ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de cette merveille. Lexa était heureuse de l'effet que cela à provoquer sur Clarke. Elle la fixait avec une affection certaine.

\- Je viens souvent ici, commenta doucement Lexa.

\- C'est magnifique…Comment l'as-tu trouvé ?

\- En me baladant. J'ai aperçu l'immeuble, je me suis demandée comment était la vue depuis en haut, puis je suis grimpée.

\- Merci.

\- De ?

\- De m'avoir fait partager cela. D'être un peu plus toi quand nous sommes toutes les deux, dit Clarke d'un ton tendre en regardant la brune.

Lexa lui répondit en souriant. Plusieurs minutes passèrent sans que l'une ou l'autre ne parla. Il n'y avait aucun n'intérêt à le faire, le moment était parfait sans mots. Chacune savourait cet instant à sa manière, en se jetant des petits coup d'oeil discret avec un coeur qui battait à chaque fois que les pupilles se croisèrent. Une légère brise se leva faisant frissonner Clarke qui ne s'en plaignit pas, car elle n'avait pas pris de veste. La fraîcheur du soir qui arrivait gentiment en cette soirée de fin mai. En voyant geste de Clarke, Lexa retira son pull pour couvrir les épaules de son amie, frottant un peu les bras de la blonde pour la réchauffer. Clarke posa sa main froide sur la main chaude de Lexa et se retourna vers elle. La blonde fit le premier pas en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes. La brune y répondit immédiatement. Elle attendait ce moment depuis plusieurs semaines, et savoir que Clarke ressentait la même chose grossissait son coeur. Lexa posa ses mains dans le creux du dos de la blonde, alors que cette dernière les mit derrière sa nuque pour approfondir le baiser, qui devenait toute de suite plus langoureux. Elles reprirent rapidement leur respiration avant de s'embrasser une seconde fois. Quand elles s'arrêtèrent, Lexa se posta derrière Clarke, l'encerclant de ses bras balafrés, sa joue contre les cheveux blonds de Clarke. Clarke laissa un peu tomber sa tête contre l'épaule de la brune, caressant nonchalamment avec douceur les vilaines cicatrices de Lexa. Toutes les deux sourirent de ce moment parfait. Rien ne pouvait le gâcher. Pas même la mission d'Aya, car sa fuite avait un prix.

* * *

 _Forteresse de l'île Trikru, présent_

Un bruit venant de derrière Aya la sortit de son souvenir. En se retournant, elle vit le jeune, de cet après-midi, s'approcher d'elle. Elle fronça ses sourcils, ses doigts posés sur sa dague, prête à se défendre.

\- Je ne suis jamais monté jusqu'ici. C'est vrai que c'est beau, dit-il émerveillé.

\- Que veux-tu ? l'agressa-t-elle.

Il rigola face au ton de la jeune femme assise devant lui. Les histoires qu'on lui avait raconté à son sujet n'avait pas menti, en plus d'être très belle, Aya avait un sale caractère.

\- Je m'appelle Aden, se présenta-t-il tout naturellement en tendant sa main.

Aya le regardait, suspicieuse et curieuse à la fois de ces véritables intentions. Après plusieurs secondes, le jeune homme retira sa main, constatant qu'Aya attendait une autre réponse. C'était pour cela qu'il gardait une certaine distance avec elle, pour ne pas envahir son espace personnel en lui prouvant qu'il ne lui voulait aucun mal. Aya le fixait toujours avec méfiance et répéta sa question avec une certaine impatience:

\- Que veux-tu ?

\- Tu sais beaucoup de choses ont changée depuis ton départ.

\- Merci pour cette information, mais si c'est pour me dire quelque chose que je sais déjà, tu peux t'en aller.

\- Ce que je veux dire, il y a trois groupes au total. Il y a ceux qui veulent l'Organisation détruite et garder Alistair au pouvoir. Ensuite, il y a les puristes qui veulent voir Alistair mort, mettre quelqu'un de plus fort au pouvoir qui aura le courage de se débarrasser de l'Organisation. Pour finir, il y a les futuristes. Ceux qui veulent voir cette île prospérer avec son temps. Retirer les pleins pouvoir d'Alistair, dissoudre les Sages et créer une vraie police et de vrais militaires. Pour nous, ton retour est du pain béni. Tu es la seule qui arrivera à changer les mentalité.

\- Je n'en suis pas si sûre gamin.

\- Bien sûr que si. Enfin tu es la légendaire Aya. Celle qui a mit fin à la Grande Guerre, qui s'est enfuie et qui a détrônée Nia pour mettre son fils à sa place. Je connais toutes les histoires qu'on raconte à ton sujet par coeur.

\- Ca ne doit pas plaire à Roan.

\- Excuse-moi ? demande Aden surpris.

\- Tu viens d'Azgeda. Je reconnais votre accent. C'est pour cela que je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu me racontes tout ça.

\- Tu as raison, je viens de là-bas, mais ce n'est plus chez moi. C'est ici, sur l'île Trikru, mon chez moi. Si je t'explique tout cela, c'est parce que nous avons foi en toi et en tes talents. Tu sais, la majorité des gens veulent te voir mourir, mais pas nous. On pense que tu peux faire de grandes choses avec Titus. Si tu viens de la Confrérie, on sait tous que ton allégeance et ton coeur vont à l'Organisation.

\- Non. Pas le coeur.

\- Alors les rumeurs sont vraies…Tu aimes, déclara-t-il avec un sourire.

\- Oui.

Un petit silence se fit. Aden sentit qu'Aya s'était détendu face à ses propos pleins de sincérité et d'admiration.

\- Ca fait quoi ? questionna le jeune homme curieux.

\- D'aimer ? C'est la chose la plus belle et la plus douloureuse qui existe.

\- E-Et d'être aimé ?

\- C'est magnifique de savoir que tu comptes pour quelqu'un.

\- Et maintenant ? Tu as mal ?

\- Attention gamin, tu deviens trop envahissant avec tes questions, le prévint-elle

\- Pardon…

\- C'est tout ce que tu voulais me dire ?

\- Non, méfies-toi d'Alistair. Il n'a été pas honnête avec toi.

\- Exprime-toi mieux que ça !

\- Ton dossier. Il n'est pas complet. Il manque une lettre qui t'était adressée écrit par Lui. Et aussi, il a envoyé deux informateurs sur le lieu où Il a été vu la dernière fois.

Aya serra son poing et sa mâchoire de colère. Alistair cherchait à la doubler pour montrer qu'elle était faible et pas lui. Cependant, il y avait quelque chose qui l'intriguait.

\- Comment sais-tu quelle mission m'a été confiée ?

\- Tu le saurais bien assez tôt, déclara Aden avant de continuer, je pense que tu devrais aller voir Titus, si tu ne veux pas être à la dernière, dit le garçon en reculant

Alors qu'il commençait à partir, Aya l'interpella:

\- Merci gamin pour tes informations.

\- C'est mon boulot de t'aider, lui sourit-il avant de s'en aller pour de bon.

La jeune n'eut pas le temps de lui demander ce que cela signifiait. Tant pis, elle avait bien assez de travail pour s'en préoccuper d'avantage. Elle descendit à son tour rapidement du toit pour quitter la forteresse. Elle ne devait pas perdre plus de temps. Dans cette course, il n'y aurait qu'un vainqueur et ça serait elle. Lexa voulait retrouver Clarke coûte que coûte.

* * *

Alistair observa Aya partir précipitamment. Il caressa sa barbe en pensant: « Ainsi elle décide de se tourner encore une vers l'Organisation. C'est bien inutile. J'ai gardé le dossier secret, nul autre que mes deux informateurs, un fidèle et moi-même sommes au courant qu'Il est revenu ». On toqua à la porte. Alistair cria d'entrer, le garde brun s'inclina, après avoir fermé derrière lui.

\- Des nouvelles de mes informateurs, questionna le mentor sans détourner ses yeux de l'extérieur.

\- Non, maître.

\- Voilà qui est fâcheux. Attendons la fin de la semaine. Si rien n'est envoyé, tu partiras à leur recherche.

\- Oui, maître.

\- Bien, tu peux aller te coucher. Une longue journée nous attend demain.

« Ils auraient dû envoyer une lettre. Serait-il mort ? Non, Son armée n'est pas assez puissante, mais alors pourquoi ? », s'interrogea le vieil homme. Alistair avait un mauvais pressentiment. Cependant, il espérait se tromper…

* * *

 **J'espère que ça vous aura plu ! Comme d'hab laissez un petit commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir :) Allez je vous souhaite tout de bon et tchô bonne !**


End file.
